Talk:Killer Croc
rolling back edit of 16:33, 12 March 2007 by 213.145.110.100 Killer Croc's eyes were red in . If you are questioning a bit of information in an article, please discuss it on the appropriate talk page before changing the article. --BoneGnawer 21:06, 12 March 2007 (UTC) rolling back edit of 20:16, 26 September 2006 by Redemption "History" and "Powers & Abilities" are top-level headings, and receive one equals sign. Subheadings beneath history receive 2 equals signs, and so on. The in-line references are fine though. -- BoneGnawer 20:34, 26 September 2006 (UTC) *It creates an unneccesary line though. Everything looks so...BIG. And when things are big, the page get's sloppy. Keep the double equal signs the biggest headers. --'Redemption'Talk 21:32, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Real Name I was the one who de-stubbed this article (I was accidentally logged out for some reason). I checked all relavent episodes of BTAS and TNBA, and I can't find a reference to "Waylon Jones," which is his comics name, so I removed the reference. If he was referred to as Waylon Jones (which conflicts with his only known name "Killer Croc Morgan") at some point, the article should be edited in a way to show that (I don't think he was).--Tim Thomason 03:26, 27 May 2006 (UTC) : Again, does anyone know when he was referred to as "Waylon Jones?"--Tim Thomason 19:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::It appears that those changes were made by an editor unaware of our conjecture police. I restored the information that predated his edits. ― Thailog 19:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) But it's still an error on the creator's part with that dumb name Morgan, we all know that Croc's real name is Waylon Jones and here's the proof http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Croc_(BTAS) User:Shadowhawk27 :Shadowhawk: a Wiki is not proof. It just means somebody over at the Bats wiki was a bit too liberal. See how no source is provided? In the DCAU, he's nowhere referred to as Waylon Jones. Only as Morgan. Dumb name or not, that stands. See also the conjecture policy for comic book info. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 16:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Waylon Jones was Killer Croc's real name when he was introduced in the comics and when he appeared on The Batman and in Batman: Gotham Knight. In "Vendetta," Batman learns that Killer Croc started out as a side-show freak, then became a pro-wrestler before he turned to crime. Harvey Bullock put Croc in prison sometime before his transfer to Gotham City. You are right, reporter Summer Gleeson identifies him as "Killer Croc Morgan" at the end of the episode, presumably because that dumb writer Michael Reaves was unaware that Croc already had a real name. I'm not sure that Croc was ever positively identified as Waylon Jones in the series; however, you can assume if you want to that "Morgan" was a false identity adopted by Croc either during his wrestling career or after he became a criminal. User:Shadowhawk27 :It's called creative choice, and putting our subjectivity aside, our goal is to uphold an impartial perspective. Unless "Waylon Jones" can be confirmed within the DCAU, then it stays out of the article, as per our conjecture policy. It can be included in a Background Information section, though. ― Thailog 12:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :For what it's worth, the Animated Series Guide by Scott Beatty uses the name Morgan, and not Waylon Jones. I can remember this off the top of my head because reading that was the first time I'd realized the name Waylon Jones wasn't used in the DCAU, despite the fact that (like others) I was sure they'd used that name at some point (perhaps in the manner they'd used the Ventriloquist's real name of Arnold Wesker in "Double Talk" after keeping him nameless for several appearances). :Does anyone know when the name Waylon Jones was introduced in the comics? Because if it was first used when the animated series was already in production, they would've had to come up with the name Morgan just to have something to use. Speaking of the Ventriloquist, I'd assumed they avoided using his real name in the first run of BTAS because the character simply didn't have a real name to use.User:Johncage1000 Think again Thailog, Killer Croc was referred to as "Killer Croc Morgan" in his debut episode. However "Waylon Jones", which is the name traditionally associated with the character, was never used in the animated series, and only once in the comics, in DCAU Batman & Robin Adventures #23 Crocodile Tears. So there's your proof.... Shadowhawk27 17:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think you've been explained a reasonable number of times as to why we can't use his comics name. If you change it one more time, you will be blocked from editing. ― Thailog 10:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :What?!!! You said "Waylon Jones" has to be confirmed within the DCAU and i just did... Shadowhawk27 13:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :The comics are non-canon for this wiki; they were created by a different crew and often contradict the animated continuity. They're only used in scarce instances when a character is unnamed in the series, but received a name in the comics (e.g. Tayko and Dottie). --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :This just Stinks, i go through all this trouble just to get the evidence to back up my claim and what i get in return is nothing but Grievance Shadowhawk27 21:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I'm usually pretty strict when it comes to canon, but the Official Batman: the Animated Series website, owned by the WB Animation Co. (batmantas.com) lists his name as Waylon Jones, I'm not sure if this makes a difference because I'm not positive how much involvement the creators had with its design, inception, or maintenance, but it seems like it ''could be an legitimate source. Coreysturg 04:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That site came up on an earlier discussion and I believe the consensus was that it's unreliable. That site claims that Bizarro was dubbed by a "horrified Metropolis" (as opposed to Mercy) and that Luthor created him as "the prototype for a line of super-guardians available to the general public". ― Thailog 10:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Coreysturg 02:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::And here i thought i was the only person that believed Croc's name to be Waylon Jones in DCAU.... Shadowhawk27 20:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Suppose "Morgan" was an alias...or a handle from his days in the wrestling ring? -- I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 23:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Suppose it wasn't? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC)